The present invention relates to an open flame control system for weed control primarily by use of hand held devices, but also, for some applications, of larger, mechanized equipment.
The use of herbicides and other chemicals to control weeds has generated much environmental concern.
One alternative to the use of herbicides and other chemicals to control weeds is the use of open flame burners and torches. However, open flame burners and torches currently used for weed control are inefficient and hazardous. They are fuel intensive and unwanted smoke, out-of-control fires, as well as damage to desirable plants including horticultural plantings and agricultural crops, are a routine occurrence.